fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gryffinclaw
Gryffinclaw' is a Legal Guild in Fiore that at several points was the second strongest and even the strongest of all Legal Guilds. The Guilds title symbolises wisdom, strength, and leadership. During the absence of Fairy Tail's core members, Gryffinclaw developed a rivalry with another legal guild, Location The Gryffinclaw Guild is located in Kunugi Town near Onibus Town. The building itself is the largest in the entire town and is located near the towns eastern coast. History Gryffinclaw was first created as an Independent guild by Phoenix Stinger, when he decided to leave and pursue his own destiny as a mage. After years of traveling he eventually decided to spend his life guiding other young mages by creating a guild; However, when Phoenix asked the Magic Council for the guilds approval they denied it stating that having another guild was utterly pointless and would only prove to be extra work for them. The statement infuriated Phoenix, but he simply replied that ," no matter what he would fulfill his destiny ". After such a statement, The Magic Council decided that the guild would be seen as an Independent guild. Soon word of a new Independent Guild spread throughout Fiore, and mages began to join the young guild. Through hardwork and strong beliefs, Gryffinclaw became the strongest Independent guild in Fiore, and the Magic Council had to at least recognize that they were a strong and respectable guild, but when I nearby town of Kunugi was threatened by bandits and 3 of Gryffinclaw's members, Hilda, Lazarus, and Lorena defeated the bandits within a five minute period, the Magic Council could no longer deny the guild its approval and the next day it became an official Legal Guild of Fiore. When the guild became official, Phoenix stressed the values and beliefs of the guild more, but still treated every member of the guild as his family and not as mages in his guild. Gryffinclaw S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial Similar to Fairy Tail, Gryffinclaw also holds an S-Class Promotion Trial at the end of each year. The trials can differ from year to year, but they are always held on Gryffinclaw's special island, Fuji Island, and are incredibly difficult. Hilda described the test as being a trial by fire, and even said that she didn't think that she would ever survive her own exam. The trial is accurately designed to test battle perception skills, magic ability, and physical skills without the use of magic. The Gryffin Festival Every year when summer rolls around, The Gryffinclaw guild holds a festival who's main attraction is The Gryffin Games. The games begin with the citizens of Kunugi and the mages that aren't participating to gather in Kunugi's stadium. Once everyone is inside the stadium, the teams with a maximum of three mages are introduced to the audience and the events are listed and explained. Every year there is a total of seven events. The events can be anything from a talent competiotion to a long distance race. Once the games are concluded, all the teams participate together in a closing ceremony where they showcase their talents and magic in order to dazzle the audience. The winner of the games receives 200,000 Jewels and a guaranteed spot in the S-Class Wizard Trial. Strength Gryffinclaw has been stated by several guilds such as, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus to be one of the strongest guilds in Fiore and is even arguablly the strongest. People admire the Guild Master, Phoenix, for his level head and not letting this fact get to him. Phoenix has stated many times that it is never about being the strongest, but becoming a better mage, friend, or person then yesterday. This belief goes on to the mages of Gryffinclaw and empowers them. During the last Grand Magic Games, Gryffinclaw won and became the number one guild five times in a row during the absence of Fairy Tail's core members, but in the X790 Grand Magic Games lost to a long time compeititor Sabertooth. Most of the Guilds strength comes from it's incredible guild master and unpredictable mages. Members The members of Gryffinclaw aren't as composed as people normally think and are actually a little wild and can come off as belligerent at times, but can be kind and composed when a situation calls for it. Despite the guild seeming to be a little elite or too infamous, It is actually relatively easy to join it. Phoenix states that you simply have to be willing to become strong and except new friends into your heart. He has also stated that magic capability isn't too big either. All one has to really be able to do is utilize it. Some members think that this is a little foolish, but support it anyways. Magic and Equipment Magic When Phoenix Stinger went on his first journey, he discovered some new aspects of magic. With the new knowledge Phoenix now had, he developed three incredible spells named after his new guild. These spells were Gryffin Fang, Gryffin Shade, and Gryffin Wing. Equipment Gryffinclaw has possesion of the Magic Bomber: Draco. It is a strong magic bomber similar to the Christina. Unlike the Christina however, the Draco has a unique ability to change it's appearance. Magic Bomber Draco.jpg| Category: Guild